La Ultima Canción
by DarkShion
Summary: Tras la noticia del sentir de Sora hacia Matt, Tai decide aceptar la beca que le fue ofrecida en Francia, pero antes de partir decide escribir una ultima canción. Historia inspirada en la canción del mismo titulo del grupo Bryndis. Parejas TaixCatherine, TkxKari, MimixMatt Espero sus sugerencias y tomatazos, todo es bien recibido jajajaja.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien este es un nuevo proyecto que estoy a punto de desarrollar, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.**

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia es lo único que me pertenece

Hacía dos años que habían derrotado a malomyotismon con ayuda de los niños elegidos de todo el mundo, después de este hecho importante para la humanidad, el grupo original de niños elegidos se separo y algunos dejaron de frecuentar a sus amigos. Un claro ejemplo de esto es el líder de ese grupo y portador del emblema del valor: Taichí Yagami, o Tai como le decían sus amigos. El castaño de cabellera alborotada dejo el país después de su última aventura digimon y emigró a Francia donde había recibido una beca deportiva, gracias a su excelente habilidad para jugar al fútbol y también al conocer a una de las digielegidas de aquel país europeo, eso aunado a la decepción amorosa que tuvo al enterarse del enamoramiento de la única chica que amaba por su mejor amigo, esto lo devastó y aunque quería negarse a esa verdad tan dolorosa decidió aceptarla como el joven adulto que empezaba a ser, aun lo recordaba y cada que lo hacía era igual de doloroso que la primera vez que se lo dijo.

Flashback

Vemos a dos jóvenes en un parque, el sol se ha ido y a dado lugar a la luna y las luces de las lámparas para iluminar el lugar, ambos se ven nerviosos y ninguno sabe cómo empezar con lo que dirá. Así que ambos deciden hablar al mismo tiempo.

Sora: Tai...

Tai: Sora...

Al ver su desliz ambos pararon y empezaron a reír, unos segundos después.

Tai: Sora habla tu primero

Sora: no, Tai habla tú

Tai: no Sora, habla tu primero. Lo mío puede esperar

Sora: ¿enserio?

El castaño solo afirmo con la cabeza, asiendo que la pelirroja ganará confianza en lo que diría y ya sin miedo soltó aquello que la aquejaba y la llenaba de felicidad.

Sora: Tai...quiero decirte que...

La pelirroja hizo una pausa y el castaño amigo de la chica empezaba a imaginar aquello que tanto quería oír desde hace mucho, pero eso no paso y lo que escucho le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Sora: me gusta Matt y quiero saber qué piensas acerca de declararle yo misma mis sentimientos. ¿Crees que sienta lo mismo por mi?

¿Era en serio? El mismo se le iba a declarar a ella hace instantes y ella le dice su sentir hacia su mejor amigo, esto no podía ser peor y para colmó volvió a hablar la dueña de sus pesares.

Sora: ¿y, qué opinas?

El castaño solo apretó los puños y evito que lagrimas de dolor surcaran su rostro. Dando la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner solo le dijo.

Tai: claro que sentirá lo mismo por ti y estoy seguro que si no te pide que seas su novia es porque es rarito. Digo, no todos los días una chica tan bonita como tú le dice su sentir al chico que le gusta, quedaría como tonto si no te corresponde o no se te declara primero

Sora: ¿en serio?

Tai: si

Sora: gracias Tai, me has quitado de encima un peso muy grande. Tenía miedo del que pensaras tú, mi mejor amigo acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Matt, pero ahora puedo decirle mi sentir sin remordimiento. Ahora dime que me querías decir?

Tai: ¿que? No es nada, solo algo sin importancia

Sora: anda dime, es que acaso no confías en tu mejor amiga

Tai: está bien, solo te quería desear feliz navidad ya que parece no pasare estas fechas aquí en Odaiba

Sora: ¿¡solo eso!? Bueno, feliz navidad Tai

Tai: feliz navidad Sora

La tristeza de Tai aumentó al ver como su "mejor amiga" ignoro por completo el hecho de no estar durante esas fechas juntos como en antaño, ella se veía soñadora, seguramente imaginando como se la pasaría al lado de su amado rubio durante esa fechas. El castaño haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, simplemente dio media vuelta y empezó su andar con destino a su casa, mientras la pelirroja seguía perdida en su mundo. Algunos minutos después la portadora del amor despejo su mente y volvió a hablar.

Sora: Tai en serio no te...

Pero detuvo su pregunta al verse sola en aquel parque, el cual fuera donde empezó aquella amistad, la mejor amistad que pudo haber encontrado. Restándole importancia al encontrarse sola y asociándolo a la futura ausencia del castaño en esas fechas, simplemente camino rumbo a su casa para pensar mejor que regalarle al portador de la amistad y como declararle sus sentimientos hacia él, pero algo en su interior parecía estar en desacuerdo con esto, pero la pelirroja simplemente lo ignoró.

Fin flashback

Después de esa plática, el portador del valor llego a su casa e inmediatamente firmo los papeles de la beca y empezó a preparar sus pertenencias que llevaría con él a Francia. Sus padres estaban sorprendidos por esto y fue su madre la que hablo con su hijo acerca de su repentino cambio respecto a la beca, ya que Tai les había comunicado que pensaría en ese asunto después de navidad y año nuevo. Tai al principio no quería decir nada pero su madre logro convencerlo y al finalizar su relato, su madre le ayudó a empacar sus cosas. Al terminar empezó a escribir su sentir en su ordenador y al finalizar lo envío al destinatario de veces anteriores; su mejor amigo y estrella juvenil de música: Yamato Ishida, también llamado Matt, aquel chico que le había robado el cariño de la pelirroja sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Analizando mejor las cosas llego a la conclusión que su amigo no era culpable por algo que no hizo, ya que Sora se había enamorado de Matt, como él de ella; un enamoramiento no correspondido. Y esperaba que por lo menos ese no fuera el caso de su "amiga".

Los minutos pasaron y la calma del lugar fue interrumpida por el sonar del teléfono, la madre de Tai atendió la llamada y esta inmediatamente comunico a su hijo con la persona en el teléfono, quien no era otro que su mejor amigo Matt, como no queriendo termino por contestar la llamada de su "amigo" y este simplemente le dijo lo siguiente.

Flashback

Tai: ola

Matt: Tai, solo te habló para decirte que lo que me enviaste es genial. Ya tengo en mente el arreglo musical y unas cuantas mejoras a tu letra, y con todo esto será otro más de nuestros éxitos

Tai: ¿eh? En serio, genial

Algo que casi nadie o más bien nadie sabía, era el equipo de composición que conformaban Tai y Matt. Ambos realizaron la letra de las canciones más populares del grupo del rubio y el mencionado realizaba los arreglos musicales. Y aunque el rubio quería darle el crédito que merecía el castaño, este simplemente negaba y convencía al rubio para aparecer solamente él como único compositor. Esto no hacía que las ganancias fueran compartidas por ambos amigos, y aunque Tai también se negaba a recibir el dinero, el rubio siempre convencía al castaño para aceptar la paga a su buen trabajó. Bien continuando con su conversación telefónica.

La voz de Tai sonaba triste y eso fue captado por su amigo, quien.

Matt: ¿Tai, te encuentras bien?

Tai: si. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Matt: noto tu voz algo triste, dime ¿en serio te encuentras bien?

Tai: te digo que estoy bien, pero solo quiero decirte algo...

Matt: claro, lo que sea amigo

Amigo, se atrevía a decirle amigo. Él, que le había robado el amor de Sora. Tai como pudo se calmo y recordando su análisis de hace minutos, recordó que Matt no era culpable del sentir de Sora. Ella veía al rubio como su sueño amado, así como el veía a ella, un sueño que nunca se realizaría. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos continúo con su charla telefónica.

Tai: hazla feliz y amala como tu vida misma. Y recuerda que si la haces llorar o le haces algún mal, yo mismo te haré pedirle perdón de rodillas, no importa cómo pero lo haré, ¿quedo claro?

Matt: _¿__como se enteró? Y ¿desde cuándo Tai es tan protector con Mimí?_ Claro amigo yo la haré feliz y si algún día hago algo malo, yo mismo me las ingeniare para ganarme su perdón, que no te quede la menor duda

Tai: bueno amigo me despido ya que mañana me tengo que parar temprano. Ah y solo por esta vez pon mi nombre junto al tuyo como compositor cuando publiques la canción, ¿de acuerdo?

Matt: claro amigo. ¿Y cómo es eso de despertarte temprano en vacaciones? ¿Quien eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Tai?

Tai: Yamato tranquilízate, solo tengo que comprar los regalos de navidad para mi familia eso es todo. Bueno nos hablamos luego

Matt: está bien, hasta luego amigo

Y el rubio corto la llamada, mientras el castaño aun con el auricular en mano dijo a la estática.

Tai: adiós amigo

Fin flashback

Después de eso el castaño colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación, pues era verdad el levantarse temprano para recoger los regalos de navidad para su familia, que aunque ya los tenia apartados desde hace tiempo todavía tenía que recogerlos. También tenía que hablar con su hermana acerca de su partida y tomar esa misma tarde el vuelo rumbo a París, lugar donde se encontraba la universidad y la escuela donde terminaría su educación preparatoria.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro castaño amigo salió de su casa y se dirigió al centro comercial para recoger sus regalos navideños. Su estancia en dicho lugar fue algo largo pues Tai llego cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando salió de casa a las diez de la mañana. Ya con los regalos en su posesión, los coloco abajo de pequeño pero bien arreglado árbol de navidad, que decoraba una esquina de la sala. Una vez finalizada su tarea se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba preparando la cena, y después de darle un beso como saludo preguntó por su adorada hermana, recibiendo como respuesta en su habitación por parte de su madre, quien no apartaba la vista de la estufa frente a ella. Saliendo de la cocina se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y abriendo la puerta sin aviso alguno, vio como su hermana y Tk se besaban sin pudor alguno, ante esto Tai solo grito.

Tai: qué...qué...qué...están...HACIENDO?

Tan fuerte fue el grito, que la pareja inmediatamente se separo y la señora Yagami salió de la cocina para preguntar el porqué de semejante grito. Por su parte los menores aun asustados por el grito, vieron como un fúrico y ¿alegre? Tai esperaba alguna respuesta y como una ladina Yuuko Yagami veía a la joven pareja mientras comenzaba a hablar.

Yuuko: ya déjalos hijo, el amor joven es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. Recuerdo cuando tu padre y yo nos besábamos en el parqué mientras la Luna y las estrellas empezaban a iluminar el cielo Ahh!

Suspiro una soñadora castaña ante unos apenados quinceañeros y un triste castaño mayor, quien recobrando el propósito de su idea inicial hablo.

Tai: ¿Tk podrías dejarnos a solas por unos minutos? Tengo que hablar de algo importante con mi hermana y después pueden seguir con lo de hace unos momentos. ¿Está bien?

El joven y sonrojado rubio salió inmediato del lugar y la señora Yagami teniendo idea de la plática entre hermanos, también volvió a la cocina dejando a los dos castaños en la pequeña habitación. La castaña menor se encontraba agachada y con fuerte sonrojo en su rostro mientras su hermano la veía seriamente, para segundos después iniciar a hablar.

Tai: Kari...lo que tengo que decir será algo fuerte...pero teniendo a tu lado a Tk, se que podrás superarlo y espero que puedas tomarlo de la misma forma que nuestros padres...

Hablo un serio Tai, haciendo que Kari empezara a imaginar cosas horribles acerca de su hermano, así que levantando la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.

Kari: hermano...sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme...lo tomaré de la mejor manera...pero por favor dime lo que sucede, si te pasa algo malo dímelo ¡YA!

Grito-exigió una triste y acongojada Kari, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a cruzar su bello rostro y débiles sollozos se escuchaban en el lugar. Por su parte, Tai se acerco hacia ella y limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas derramadas por su pequeña hermana, la abrazo y le dijo al oído.

Tai: Kari...acepte la beca a Francia y partiré en unos minutos rumbo al aeropuerto

Kari: ¿qué? ¿Por qué? Nos comentaste que eso lo decidirías después de estas fechas. ¿Por qué Quieres irte ahora? ¿Por qué? _Snif snif_

Dijo sollozando a un más fuerte una triste Kari, quien se aferraba con fuerza al abrazo de su querido hermano y cerrando los ojos deseaba que esto fuera una broma, una pesadilla o algo. Pero desgraciadamente no lo era y su hermano tomándola de los hombros volvió a hablar.

Tai: lo siento...en verdad lo siento, pero en serio necesitó irme cuanto antes de aquí

El lagrimeo y sollozo de Kari se detuvo y viendo detenidamente a su hermano, dijo.

Kari: ¿es por ella verdad?

Pero Tai no dijo nada a aquella pregunta, haciendo que Kari olvidara su tristeza y surgiera en lo más profundo de su ser un inmenso odio hacia la que había obligado a su hermano a irse del país. Por su parte Tai notando ese pequeño cambio en la actitud de su hermana, la volvió a sujetar de los hombros y hablando con seriedad, dijo.

Tai: escúchame bien Kari, ella no ha hecho nada malo. Solo que no puedo estar aquí durante estas fechas, prométeme que no harás, ni dirás nada acerca de mi partida, ni siquiera a Tk Bueno se los podrás decir después de navidad, pero antes nadie debe enterarse de nada. Solo nuestros padres y tú saben acerca de esto

Dijo un triste Tai, quien volvía a abrazar con fuerza a Kari y esta devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad, mientras contestaba.

Kari: está bien hermano, nadie se enterará de tu partida y mucho menos ella

Tai: bien y prométeme una última cosa antes de irme

Kari: lo que sea hermano?

Tai: se feliz con Tk, porque en verdad hacen una linda pareja. Pero eso sí, no me hagan tío tan pronto, ¡eh! Jajajajaja

Bromeo al final el castaño a uno sonrojada y apenada Kari, quien volvía a posar su vista en el suelo mientras reclamaba la mala broma hacia su persona.

Kari: ¡Hermano!

Una última risa soltó Tai antes de darle un abrazo final a su hermana y al finalizar el abrazo un beso en su frente le dio. Al separarse se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y ahí un curioso rubio se encontraba recargado contra la puerta, quien al abrir la puerta cayó de cara a la habitación y parándose inmediatamente inflo el pecho y poso su vista en el techo, mientras Tai pasaba delante de él y le decía.

Tai: cuídala bien y hazla feliz

Tk: señor, si señor

Dijo con saludo militar, un erguido Tk, ante unos divertidos hermanos Yagami.

Fin capitulo 1.

¿Bien que les pareció? Tiene potencial para ser una gran historia o debería a reescribirla de nuevo. Sean honestos, todo comentario será bien recibido no importa lo cruel y despiadado que sea. Sin más me despido, saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia es lo único que me pertenece

Capitulo 2

Después de despedirse de su hermana y su madre, Tai salió de la casa con rumbo al aeropuerto. Su madre trato de detenerlo ofreciéndole algo de comer antes de partir, pero el castaño simplemente negó y agradeció el gesto antes de salir de casa. Su madre estaba destrozada, en apariencia parecía que no le afectaban este evento, pero la verdad era muy distinta. Por dentro lloraba desconsoladamente por la partida de su hijo mayor, pero debía aparentar que esto no le afectaba, era algo que le prometió a Tai. Ser fuerte hasta navidad, después de ese día podía llorar el día completo, la semana completa o el tiempo que fuera necesario para asimilar la partida del joven castaño. Por su parte Kari parecía distante ante los comentarios de Tk, quien preocupado por esto preguntó el por qué de su falta de atención, haciendo que la castaña saltara de la impresión al ser sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Ella solamente respondía que imaginaba los regalos que habían comprado para ella; sus padres, su hermano y él (Tk), así como también, imaginar la reacción de los mencionados al ver sus regalos navideños que había comprado la bella y joven castaña. Esto parecía convencer al rubio ojiazul, quien volvía a iniciar su dialogo con la menor de la familia Yagami, mientras está volvía a preocuparse por su hermano mayor. Pues iría a un país que era diferente a Japón, un país donde no conocía a nadie, un país que estaba a miles de kilómetros de su familia. Pero de algo estaba segura, Francia seria el lugar perfecto para olvidar a "esa" que le había roto el corazón. Y quien sabe, tal vez el lugar donde su joven y bien parecido hermano encontraría el amor, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero de lo que podía estar segura Kari, era que Francia le haría bien a su hermano. Si conseguía olvidar el amor que alguna vez le tuvo a aquella bruja, seria genial. Y si también conseguía el amor de alguna joven francesa, sería estupendo. Con esto en mente, una tranquila Kari escuchaba atenta los graciosos comentarios que decía su rubio novio, acerca de sus primeros meses en el mundo digital, así como; el respeto y admiración que tuvo al conocer a Tai, aquel chico el cual era como un hermano mayor para él, aparte de Matt. Siguieron platicando de otros temas, pero no se volvió a hablar de Tai. Y mientras Tk estaba en casa de la familia Yagami, el hijo mayor de esa familia llegaba al aeropuerto de Tokio, pero lo que menos quería encontrar era a algún conocido o amigo suyo, pero eso se vio arruinado al escuchar la voz de Joe, el portador del emblema de la sinceridad. Quien al reconocer a su amigo y miembro de la primera aventura digimon, inmediatamente nombró su nombre.

- ¿Tai? ¡Tai! ¿Tai qué haces aquí, esperas a alguien? -

Pregunto el universitario a un "tranquilo" Tai, quien contestó.

- hola Joe, si espero a un familiar que vendrá de visita durante estas fechas. Y como mi papá aun esta en el trabajo, mi mamá estaba preparando la cena y Kari había salido, a mi me toco venir por mi tío. ¿Y tu Joe? ¿También esperas a alguien o saldrás de la ciudad? -

- no Tai, también espero a mi hermano. El estudia en la universidad de París y el día de hoy llega para celebrar navidad y año nuevo en casa -

- ¿él estudia en Francia? -

- así es, él recibió una beca gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones. Pero dejemos de hablar de esto y dime ¿como has estado? -

- he estado bien, ya sabes jugando soccer para la escuela y guiándolos hasta las finales regionales -

- si me entere de eso, también sé que eres el capitán y goleador del equipo, ¿en serio no quieres ser profesional? Hay rumores que dicen, que estas en la mira de grandes clubes de la Liga japonesa de fútbol, como el Tokio F.C. o el Odaiba F.C. -

- también he escuchado los rumores, pero solo son eso; rumores. Además yo quiero ser licenciado en leyes, para así garantizar el correcto convivir entre humanos y Digimons, en este mundo o en el mundo digital. Y así evitar que haya problemas entre ambas razas -

- eso suena asombroso amigo, pero yo también estudió algo que ayudara a los Digimons y también a los humanos. Yo estudio medicina y seré el primer medico en el mundo digital -

- felicidades amigo, veo que nuestra aventura en el digimundo nos ayudo a escoger una profesión ¿no lo crees? -

- estoy de acuerdo... -

Pero la plática fue interrumpida por un anunció del aeropuerto.

'_el vuelo proveniente de París Francia, acaba de llegar_'

Y con la nueva información, los amigos terminaron su plática y la posponían hasta un nuevo encuentro. Aliviado y esperando ya no encontrar a mas amigos, Tai se dirigió a la sala de espera hasta poder abordar el avión con destino a París. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho porque a los cinco minutos, un nuevo aviso para abordar el avión se escuchó en el aeropuerto. Una vez en el avión, nuestro querido amigo solo tuvo un pensamiento en mente.

- _París, la ciudad donde olvidare el amor de Sora...para siempre_ -

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, despego el avión a una nueva etapa en la vida del castaño Yagami. Mientras en Odaiba, una temerosa pelirroja despertaba de una pesadilla.

Vemos a una Sora angustiada al verse en aquel lugar, el sitio no es otro más que el parque de Odaiba, lugar donde se conocieron ella y Tai. Ella veía como aquel que es su mejor amigo se besaba sin pudor alguno con una extraña rubia y de vientre abultado, para después besar el abultado lugar donde tenía su mano. Y después del beso sobresaltarse de felicidad por alguna razón, la pareja hablaba pero Sora no podía escuchar nada solo ver el movimiento de los labios de ambos amantes y seguramente futuros padres. Al poco rato llega una linda castaña vestida en un bonito y elegante vestido, la castaña no es otra sino su amiga Mimí, pero la castaña llegó con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada de color azul, e igual que Tai y su esposa, pareja o lo que fuera. Mimí solo movía los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Los minutos pasaban y llegaban más conocidos para la pelirroja; los padres de Matt y Tk, el mencionado con Kari y un pequeño, que apenas y de pie se mantenía, los padres de Tai y Kari. Parecía una reunión familiar y los únicos que faltaban eran; ella y seguramente "su esposo" Matt, pero lo que vio a continuación fue algo que le hizo saber que estaba en una pesadilla. Pues el rubio Ishida llego con pastel en mano, y después de dejarlo en una mesa cercana a donde se encontraban los demás, se dirigió a Mimí y al pequeño bulto que la castaña cargaba. Y destapando el pequeño bulto, descubrió que se trataba de un recién nacido, quien recibió un beso en la frente por parte de Matt y el pequeñín simplemente sonrió y sujeto un dedo de Matt, mientras todos sonreían. Después de besar al bebé, Matt beso en los labios a Mimí y la castaña correspondía el gesto amoroso, al separarse, Matt seguía jugando con el bebé pero también abrazaba a Mimí. La castaña solamente sonreía al ver a Matt jugando con su hijo. Eso fue todo lo que vio sora, antes de despertar gritando en la sala de su casa. Y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, trataba de convencerse que lo visto era una pesadilla.

- era una pesadilla, Matt corresponderá a mis sentimientos cuándo le diga mi sentir, él dirá que también me ama. Lo dijo Tai... -

Y ahí descubrió, que el ver al sonriente castaño junto a esa "gorda" rubia, hacia que su corazón doliera igual o peor. Que el ver a Mimí y Matt juntos en su pesadilla.

Pero eso estaba mal, ¿Por qué motivo se sentiría triste y a la vez furiosa, de ver a su mejor amigo feliz junto a otra chica? Era algo que repetía, preguntaba y debatía en su mente.

- Tai es mi amigo, pero esa chica no es para él. Él necesita de una mujer que lo ame, lo entienda y lo haga feliz. El se veía feliz solo porque la rubia _esa_ estaba embarazada, quien sabe si sea hijo de Tai. _Ella_ parecía una fácil, una de esas mujeres que duermen con uno hoy y mañana con otro. Tai merece algo mejor, alguien quien sea una buena ama de casa, alguien que sepa hacer una deliciosa comida, la rubia esa parecía no saber nada de cocina, y mucho menos saber cómo mantener una casa. Si yo no hubiera conocido a Matt, tal vez me hubiera enamorado de Tai, y ahí, Tai conocería lo que es una verdadera mujer de hogar, no una mujer que solo se preocupe por su apariencia. Pero que digo, lo que vi solo fue una pesadilla, imágenes que nunca se repetirán -

Y dejando de pensar en ese tema, y apagando la televisión de la sala, se dirigió a la cocina donde preparaba algunas galletas. Al probar una de sus creaciones, que ya habían enfriado, comprobó que en verdad tenía un buen sazón y como dice el dicho.

"al_** hombre siempre se le conquista por el estómago**_"

Si el dicho era cierto, el amor de Matt seria de ella y no de Mimí, como en su pesadilla. Y la noche del día siguiente, seria la ocasión perfecta para regalarle sus galletas y confesarle su sentir al rubio cantante.

Fin capitulo 2.

Buen aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado. Y antes que se me olvidé, quiero agradecer a aquellos quienes han dejado review, dejándome conocer su agrado hacia la historia y consejos en mi estilo de escritura. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia es lo único que me pertenece

Capítulo 3

Empezaba un nuevo día en Odaiba y cierta pelirroja se despertaba con un propósito bien definido: "declararle su amor a Matt" el chico que la enamoró con sus bellas canciones, tan opuestas a su personalidad. Aquel que con sus canciones transmitía el amor que sentía un hombre hacia la mujer de sus sueños. Sora no dejaba de pensar que aquellas canciones eran para ella, que Matt las componía solamente a ella. Y aunque no estaba tan equivocada, el autor de las canciones que más le gustaban a Sora no era del rubio Ishida, si no el mejor amigo de ambos; Taichi.

Quien en esos momentos arribaba al aeropuerto de París, el japonés estaba sorprendido y aunque era la segunda vez que visitaba la capital francesa, la vez anterior fue debido al ataque de los digimons al mundo entero. En esa ocasión el joven Yagami no pudo apreciar lo grande y espectacular que era la ciudad completa, pero ahora tenia bastante tiempo para conocer todos los rincones de París.

Pero la sorpresa le duro poco, ya que el aeropuerto estaba adornado por las fechas navideñas y eso hacia que el castaño extrañara pasar esas fechas con su familia y amigos. Esa seria la primera navidad que celebraría lejos de su familia, sus amigos y su país.

Esto hizo entristecer al castaño y más al imaginar lo que ocurriría esa noche en Odaiba entre Sora y Matt, ya que la Takenouchi se le declararía a Matt al finalizar su último concierto del año ¿cómo lo sabía? Fácil, la misma Sora se lo había dicho.

Flashback

Un tranquilo Tai espera el anuncio para abordar el vuelo a París, cuando su teléfono celular empieza a vibrar, el castaño saca de su bolsillo su teléfono y viendo que la llamada entrante es de "ella", de aquella joven que solo lo veía como amigo y no como hombre. El teléfono vibraba y vibraba, y Tai aun se debatia en contestar o no, al final decidió contestar la llamada de Sora.

-Hola-

-¿Tai porque no contestabas? Siempre me contestas inmediatamente y ahora no- se oía la voz enojada de sora al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Gomen! Pero no traía el teléfono conmigo jajajajaja - se disculpó (mintió) un apenado Tai, mientras Sora volvía a hablar.

-Como sea, solo te hablo para preguntarte ¿cuáles son tus galletas favoritas? - pregunto la pelirroja sorprendiendo al castaño.

-¿_cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? Seguramente__ el__ amor que__ siente por Matt hace que olvide todo lo ajeno a él_- pensaba Tai antes de contestar.

-Mis galletas favoritas son las de chocolate ¿acaso lo habías olvidado?- preguntó el castaño.

-Así ya recuerdo. ¡Gomen!- se disculpaba una apenada Sora, mientras mentalmente se reprendía por su desliz -¿_Como pude preguntar eso? Ahora pensara que__ he olvidado sus gustos...__ mmmmm__¡ya__ se!_- y volviendo a hablar, preguntó.

-¿Y mis galletas favoritas son? "_si se equivoca, no tendrá nada que reclamarme jajajajaja_" - pregunto y pensó la ojiroja, pero para su mala fortuna Tai contestó.

-Fácil, galletas integrales. Las favoritas de Mimi, Joe, Ken y tuyas- agregó el joven Yagami, mientras Sora volvía a su plan original. El cual era reafirmar el gusto de Matt por las galletas de mantequilla, y volviendo con su encuesta, le pregunto a Tai.

-¿Y las galletas de Kari?- por su parte, Tai se había dado cuenta de a dónde iba todo ese cuestionario y siguiendo el juego de Sora, respondió.

-galletas con chispas de chocolate, lo mismo que Yolei e Izzi- dijo un alegre castaño, pero por dentro estaba destrozado y lloraba de tristeza. Pues la verdadera razón de la llamada de sora, era para saber sobre las galletas favoritas de Matt. Por su parte sora siguió preguntándole a Tai sobre los gustos de sus amigos.

-¿Cuáles son las galletas favoritas de Tk?-

-A Tk, a Cody y a mi, nos gustan las galletas de chocolate. Y a Matt y a Davis les gustan las de mantequilla- volvió a agregar el castaño, si sora tanto quería saber de las galletas favoritas de Matt. Mejor decirle, para así acabar con su sufrimiento y aceptar la posible relación entre sus amigos.

-_lo sabía, las galletas favoritas de matt son las de mantequilla. __Cuando Matt pruebe mis galletas se enamorará de mí y mi cocina_- pero su alegría y fantasías fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Tai.

-¿Porqué tanto interés sobre nuestras galletas favoritas? ¿Acaso eso será nuestro regalo de navidad?- pregunto un esperanzado Tai, por aquel cuestionario fuera para eso y no para su suposición inicial. Por su parte Sora se limito a responder.

-¿No se? ¿Puedes ser? ¿Quién sabe?- provocando que las esperanzas del castaño aumentarán, para después volver a su mundo de soledad y sombras. Al oír lo siguiente de Sora.

-por cierto mañana es el gran día ¿puedes creerlo? Mañana después del concierto de Matt, le confesaré mis sentimientos hacia él. ¿En serio crees que sienta lo mismo por mí?- pregunto una insegura Sora a un desdichado y triste Tai, quien con lágrimas en los ojos y su corazón definitivamente roto, contestó.

-Claro. Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, él sentirá lo mismo por ti. Y si no, pues yo empezaría a **sospechar**- enfatizó el castaño, para después empezar a reír. Pero el comentario burlón no fue bien visto por Sora, quien inmediatamente reclamo la burla hacia su amor soñado.

-Tai! No digas esas tonterías acerca de Matt, a él le gustan las mujeres y eso no entra a discusión. ¿Y sabes qué? Mejor te dejo porque tengo cosas que hacer, mañana nos vemos en el concierto- y sin darle tiempo a Tai de despedirse, Sora corto la llamada, mientras en el aeropuerto daban el anuncio que esperaba el castaño. Quien dirigiéndose al lugar notificado, se hizo una promesa.

-París, la ciudad donde olvidare el amor de Sora...para siempre-

Fin Flashback

Al salir del aeropuerto, el castaño decidió ir al departamento que le había otorgado la escuela, para dejar sus cosas y después salir a recorrer las calles parisinas.

Al llegar al pequeño departamento, vio que la vivienda era lo suficiente para un estudiante, pues el departamento solo tenía una pequeña cocina; con estufa, refrigerador, microondas y una barra que dividía la cocina de la sala-comedor. El dormitorio era amplio y con un ventanal que dejaba ver las calles de París, el río Sena y el cielo rojizo, clara señal de lo tarde que era. El departamento también contaba con un baño completo, Tai no podía quejarse, así que dejando su maleta y su bolsa deportiva en el dormitorio; salió del departamento y empezó a recorrer las calles.

Su primera parada fue al estadio Parc des Princes, donde el PSG juega de local en la ligue 1 y después de contemplar el fabuloso estadio, se retiro del lugar para continuar deambulando por París. Su siguiente parada fue en la torre Eiffel, donde compro una hamburguesa, antes de subir la emblemática torre, y una vez arriba; admiro la ciudad completa, que empezaba a iluminarse por la luz de las lámparas de la ciudad. Al bajar, Tai camino por la orilla del río Sena, donde la gente iba y venía con regalos, comida para la cena de esa noche y muchas otras cosas. También había parejas de enamorados o familias, que igual a él, daban un paseo por la ciudad.

El japonés se detuvo y recargandose en un barandal a la orilla del río, contempló la Luna, y sin poder evitarlo; una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, solo de recordar las canciones que realizó inspirado por el impresionante satélite natural, y que eran dirigidas hacia ella; a Sora, la mujer que solamente lo veía como amigo y nada más.

Tai como pudo borro esos pensamientos y prestando atención a su alrededor, observó a una joven rubia al lado de él, e igual que Taichi, la joven observaba el obscuro cielo parisino, adornado por la Luna y unas cuantas estrellas. La rubia se veía preocupada y ajena a su alrededor. Por su parte, Tai la había reconocido y animándose le habló.

-¿Cath? ¿Cath eres tú?- dijo el japonés a la joven, que al oír el llamado, volvió en sí y mirando hacia su derecha observó al digielegido del valor.

-¿Taichi?- pronunció, una dudosa Catherine.

Pues el digielegido del valor vivía en Japón, y no salía de su país ¿a menos qué?

-Taichi, ¿cuántos son?- pregunto una alterada Catherine, a un confundido Tai.

-¿Cuántos son? ¿Qué?- respondió el castaño a una alterada rubia, quien le respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Cuántos digimons atacan al mundo esta vez?- al oír la respuesta de la francesa, Tai solamente soltó una pequeña risa y sujetando de los hombros a Catherine, le dijo.

-No hay ningún digimon atacando al mundo. Yo solamente estoy en Francia porque recibí una beca para estudiar la universidad, y desde ahora viviré por aquí- dijo un sonriente Tai, por su parte Catherine soltó un suspiro de alivio y mostrando una sonrisa igual a la de Tai volvió a hablar.

-¿Y cómo has estado? Se te ve bien ¿pero en serio lo estás?- pregunto la rubia, al castaño que ayudo a los digielegidos de Francia en la invasión digimon.

Por su parte, Tai al escuchar al escuchar las preguntas de la rubia se debatía entre decirle la verdad o parte de ella. Al final decidió contarle todo; desde su regreso a Japón, pasando por su etapa de compositor, sus grandes actuaciones con el equipo de la escuela y el acercamiento entre la universidad y él, para finalizar le contó lo sucedido con Sora.

Al finalizar de contar todo, Tai era abrazado por Catherine, quien escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Por su parte Tai estaba confundido por el accionar de la rubia, pero eso no impidió que no correspondiera el abrazo. Al separarse un poco y aun con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Catherine habló.

-Perdón. Pero tal parece que ambos estamos destinados a la soledad y a nunca conocer la dicha del amor- respondió una triste Catherine, mientras Tai la volvía a sujetar de los hombros y decirle.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es cierto que... - y entonces Tai lo entendió, Catherine al igual que él había sufrido una decepción amorosa, así que viendo directamente su fino y delicado rostro, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cath, también a ti?- pero Tai, no volvió a terminar su pregunta, ya que la parisina afirmo con la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas.

Con sumo cuidado, el castaño limpió todo rastro de lágrimas para después volver a abrazar a la rubia, y acercándose a su oído, le preguntó.

-¿Cath, puedes decirme lo que te pasó? Claro, si quieres sino no hay problema- dijo un sereno Tai, a una triste rubia, quien aun sollozando respondió.

-A mi... A mi me engañaron. Mi novio me engaño con su ex. El tonto... El tonto me dijo que tenia que visitar a unos familiares, y que por eso no podía verme. Yo le creí y sin nada que hacer esa tarde, salí a dar un paseo, pero... Pero al pasar por un restaurante, lo vi besándose con su antigua novia. Al separarse, ambos tenían una mirada soñadora, una mirada que nunca mostró estando a mi lado, después de eso ambos volvieron a besarse. Y ahí comprendi que para él, solo fui algo pasajero mientras regresaba con ella- termino de relatar la rubia mientras volvía a llorar.

Por su parte, Tai volvió a abrazar a Catherine y quitando nuevamente las lágrimas derramadas, le hablo suavemente.

-En serio es un gran tonto, despreciar a una linda jovencita como tú. Vamos Cath, deja de pensar en él. Hay Chicos que desearían estar a tu lado, si él no supo apreciarte fue su problema, pero por favor deja de llorar- decía un calmado Tai para darle ánimos a su amiga, pero por dentro tenia una furia contenida, que sumada a su enojo de días previos, hacían al castaño una bomba de tiempo.

Por su parte, Catherine al oír las palabras dichas por el japonés, dejo de llorar pero aun sollozando se aferró a su pecho, mientras insegura volvía a hablar.

-En... ¿En serio crees eso de mí? ¿En serio... Crees que soy linda?- Tai quedó confundido al oír las inseguras palabras de la rubia, así que tratando de verla a los ojos, levantó delicadamente su rostro y mirando esos bellos ojos azules, le respondió.

-Claro, tú eres una hermosa señorita, que haría a cualquier chico; el hombre más envidiado de todo París- al escuchar tal respuesta, Cath no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volviendo a bajar la mirada, hizo una pregunta interesante.

-¿Taichi, tú... Tú serias uno de esos jóvenes que desearían estar a mi lado?- al terminar de hablar, Catherine alzó su rostro esperando por la respuesta del castaño, quien dudo por un segundo e hizo que la rubia delante de él volviera a bajar la cabeza y el sonido de sollozos volvía a escucharse. Al notar esto, Tai levantó de nuevo el rostro de Cath, y seguro de si, le respondió.

-Cath, claro que me gustaría ser el hombre más feliz estando a tu lado, pero...-

-Pero... No me engañes. Me dices todo esto por lástima, pero entérate que yo no necesitó la lastima de nadie- y separándose de Tai, Catherine empezó a alejarse, pero el japonés la sujetó por uno de sus brazos haciendola detenerse y dándole la vuelta, la sujeta de los hombros mientras vuelve a hablar.

-Cath, lo que te dije es cierto. Para mi seria lo mejor ser algo tuyo, pero primero hay que conocernos mejor. Quiero que me conozcas antes de empezar algo entre tú y to. ¡Quiero que conozcas al verdadero Taichi Yagami!- ante tal revelación, la parisina dejó de forcejear y mirando al rostro de Tai, le dijo.

-Si quieres conocerme mejor, que te parece si empezamos esta noche. No creó que conozcas a alguien aquí en París, así que ven a mi casa a cenar- dijo la rubia, pero al ver la confusión en el rostro de Tai, añadió.

-No te preocupes por mis padres, a ellos les agradará que cenes con nosotros- decía una inocente Catherine, pero por dentro festejaba, pues tenía la respuesta a su dilema de ese día.

-_¡__si__! Cuando vean a Taichi, mis padres dejaran de molestarme_- pensaba una alegre Catherine, mientras Tai aceptaba la invitación propuesta por su rubia amiga.

Fin capítulo 3.

¿Qué pasara durante la cena? Y ¿por qué tanto interés en que Tai vaya a la casa de Cath? Esto y mas cosas serán reveladas en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 4

El camino a la residencia Deneuve fue corto, pues Catherine vivía cerca del río Sena, pero para los jóvenes fue un camino largo y satisfactorio. Pues mientras recordaban graciosas anécdotas de su vida, la rubia se aferró al brazo de Tai. Y éste; algo nervioso y sorprendido por lo hecho por su amiga, quiso saber el por qué, pero desistió al ver el ataque más despiadado en toda la historia del mundo: los ojitos de cachorro.

La pareja siguió caminando, pero la incomodidad y nerviosismo por parte de Tai aumento, cuando Cath recargo su cabeza en el brazo que tenía abrazado. Que para la vista de las personas a su alrededor, daban la imagen de una pareja y por lo tanto decían: "que hacían bonita pareja", "que eran el uno para el otro", "que el amor joven era lo más bello del mundo" y muchas cosas más. Haciendo que Tai mantuviera su nerviosismo, pero en el fondo disfrutaba ser abrazado por Cath, lo mismo que ser confundido por su novio; era algo que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro y disminuir el nerviosismo previo.

Por su parte, Catherine también se sentía cómoda abrazando a Tai, y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras oía las palabras de la gente a su alrededor. De repente Cath se detuvo y soltando el brazo de Tai, bajo la mirada para después empezar a hablar, mientras un sorprendido Tai la veía y escuchaba detenidamente.

-Tai... Esto es algo repentino, pero... Ehh!... ¿Quisieras fingir ser mi novio durante la cena con mis padres? Ellos quisieron conocer al idiota que solo jugo conmigo, pero les dije que lo conocerían en la cena de navidad. Pero eso lo dije para que dejaran de molestarme. ¿Quisieras hacerme ese favor? - pregunto una sollozante Cath, quien tenía aun agachada la mirada y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus bellos ojos azules. Por su parte, Tai estaba aún más sorprendido que hace instantes, pero al ver y oír sollozar a Cath, no dudo en abrazarla para después hablarle al oído; dulce y quedamente.

-Tranquilízate Cath. Y respondiendo a tu petición... Me temo que no puedo fingir ser un novio falso... Yo realmente quisiera actuar como tu verdadero novio, quisiera decirles mi nombre a tus padres, en vez de dar el nombre de ese patán que jugó contigo... Yo... Yo te miraría con esa mirada que él nunca te dio... Yo... - pero Tai no termino su diálogo porque era besado por Cath, quien ahora lloraba como magdalena; al creer en un principio que Tai se negaba a ayudarla, pero al oír la explicación semi completa ahora lloraba de felicidad, pues Tai no solo la ayudaría en la cena de esa noche sino también a superar el dolor que aun sentía debido a su ex-novio. Y así como el japonés lo ayudaría con su problema del corazón, ella haría lo mismo con él; lo ayudaría a olvidar a aquella chica que se negó a ver al maravilloso joven que tenía delante.

Pero mientras Catherine estaba metida en sus pensamientos, fue traída a la realidad por un nuevo beso, ahora propiciado por Tai, quien con una mano abrazaba la cintura de la parisina y con la otra limpiaba las lágrimas que aún derramaba la rubia, mientras volvía a hablar mirándola a los ojos.

-Cath, recuerda que tan bello rostro se ve mejor con una sonrisa. Ahora mejor vamos a tu casa para que pueda conocer y que me conozcan mis suegros jajajajaja- y soltando una pequeña carcajada, Tai abrazaba por la espalda a Cath, mientras ésta felizmente volvía a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él, todo mientras volvían a retomar el camino a casa de la francesa.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en París, en Odaiba el grupo de Matt probaba el sonido, ensayando previo al concierto de esa tarde-noche.

De repente todo se detiene, y Matt acompañado por sus dos guitarristas, quienes ahora tocaban guitarras acústicas, empezaban con una melodía resultando ser una balada romántica, para después de unos segundos un dúo de violinistas hiciera acto de presencia y acompañará aquella balada (si quieres escuchar la canción, aquí está el link: watch?v=oJqM2MDir-M). A continuación una voz femenil se empezó a escuchar al costado izquierdo del escenario, y con una sonrisa Matt hizo un gesto para que la dueña de aquella voz hiciera acto de presencia, tras unos segundos de gestos y risas; se pudo apreciar a una bella joven de piel nívea y de rostro angelical, quien vestía unos jeans pegados y su cuerpo era cubierto por un abrigo café; no muy grueso, pero lo suficiente para protegerla del inclemente clima que azotaba esa tarde a Odaiba. Mientras su calzado consistía en unas botas a juego con el abrigo. Por último, su cabellera rosada se encontraba libre dejando que el gélido viento los hiciera "bailar".

Durante la canción, el bajista y la vocalista se miraban y sonreían como la pareja de enamorados que eran; demostrando cuanto se amaban. Al finalizar la canción todo se volvió a calmar, y mientras los guitarristas tomaban sus guitarras eléctricas y los violinistas se bajaban del escenario, el rubio y la peli rosa hablaban acerca de la canción recién interpretada.

-¡Fue estupendo! ¡No puedo esperar para que Tai oiga una de sus mejores letras, en una voz angelical como la tuya Mimí!- decía un feliz Matt, mientras abrazaba a la peli rosa. Por su parte la fémina contestó.

-¡Tienes razón! Es una de las mejores composiciones que ha hecho Tai, y aunque es algo triste no niega el volver a encontrar la felicidad- contestaba la acompañante de Matt, quien recargándose en el pecho de él, volvió a hablar.

-Me sigo preguntando ¿qué lo motivo a escribir esta canción tan triste? ¡Pues él siempre escribía sobre el amor, y la felicidad que producía el mismo! - exclamo Mimí, mientras se separaba de Matt, para que esté volviera al ensayo.

El resto del ensayo, Mimí estuvo pensando el que animó a su castaño amigo a escribir tan bella y triste canción. Y aunque en un principio ella como el resto de sus amigos, desconocía esa habilidad del digielegido del valor. Sorprendiéndose bastante cuando su novio se lo reveló.

* * *

Flashback (la noche que inicia la historia)

Vemos a Mimí llegando de la cocina del departamento, donde vive su novio y el padre de éste, a la sala donde su novio hace instantes estaba. Al no hallarlo en el sillón se sorprendió, pero viendo que la laptop de Matt se encontraba encendida, decidió checar su correo. Al acercarse al ordenador vio que este tenía abierto el procesador de texto y en él había lo que parecía ser una nueva canción de su novio (recuerden aquí sigue pensando que Matt es el compositor de sus canciones), así que leyendo lo escrito ahí, se preguntó mentalmente después.

-¿¡Mi corazón es un gitano!?... "_qué raro, esta letra es muy bella y a la vez triste. Me preguntó ¿yo seré ese amor verdadero que hizo olvidar su dolor? Y si es así, ¿quién fue la que causo tal dolor?_" - se preguntaba la digielegida de la pureza. Mientras regresaba a la realidad, solo para escuchar a su novio terminar su llamada telefónica.

-Está bien, hasta luego amigo- Matt al re-dirigirse a la sala, se topó con su novia viendo la nueva composición de su mejor amigo, así que haciéndose notar, dijo.

-¿Es una excelente letra, cierto? - pregunto el bajista en el oído de su novia. Y la Tachikawa simplemente afirmó, para después decir.

-¡Si! Aunque es una historia triste, la cual cuenta como alguien es despreciado sentimentalmente, y como él mismo se convence de seguir adelante para algún día encontrar esa persona que corresponda a su sentir. ¡Matt es una de las mejores canciones que has compuesto! ¡Cuándo tus fans la escuchen, será un éxito!- animaba Mimí a su novio, quien aclarándose la garganta y recordando lo acordado momentos antes con su mejor amigo, dijo.

-¡Tienes razón! Esta canción será otro éxito, pero debo confesarte que esta canción no la compuse yo...-

-¡Qué!... Si tú no la compusiste, ¿quién es el compositor de esta canción?- interrumpió y preguntó una confundida Mimí, mientras Matt volvía a aclararse la garganta.

-Es Tai! Tai es el compositor, no sólo de está sino de la mayoría de las canciones, yo solamente compongo la pista musical y modifico un poco la letra. Pero las ideas originales son de Tai. Esta es la letra que me acaba de enviar, por eso le acabo de hablar para felicitarlo por tan magnífica letra, ¿aunque se oía raro? No era el mismo Tai alegre y optimista, esta vez hablaba con un tono de voz triste y furioso- terminó de relatar el rubio, mientras Mimí estaba más sorprendida que antes de tal explicación, y lo hizo saber al momento de volver a hablar.

-Qui... Quieres decir qué... ¿Qué Tai es el verdadero... El verdadero "compositor juvenil del amor"? (si se preguntan qué porque ese sobrenombre, digamos que fue algo que se me ocurrió)- preguntó Mimí, mientras Matt simplemente asentía.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Durante algunos minutos Matt le explico el acuerdo que había entre ambos amigos; para mantener en el anonimato a Tai. Y después el nuevo acuerdo, dónde aparecería el nombre del joven Yagami como compositor.

Desde esa noche Mimí siempre pensaba el porqué de la última canción, qué le había sucedido al castaño para escribir esa canción tan diferente a las demás.

* * *

Y mientras eso pasaba en el centro comercial de Odaiba, en la casa de la digielegida del amor, se encontraba ésta sacando las galletas que ofrecería al "dueño de su corazón", el cual aceptaría el presenté, lo mismo que los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

-¡Ya están listas! ¡No puedo esperar más, solo faltan unas cuantas horas para que Matt diga que me ama como yo lo amo a él!... Y de ahí nuestra historia de amor comenzará, y terminará hasta el fin de nuestros días. ¡Aww!- decía y suspiraba la Takenouchi, mientras imaginaba a ella y a Matt declarándose amor eterno.

* * *

Sueño de Sora

-¡Sora te amo tanto que pelearía yo solo contra todos los villanos del digimundo, solo por verte feliz!- declaraba un enamorado Matt, mientras veía embelesado a Sora, quien se sonrojaba de tal manera que parecía tomate maduro, mientras respondía.

-¡Matt no tienes que hacer eso, solo con amarme como en estos momentos soy feliz! ¡Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo al tenerte a mi lado; al chico que amo y me ama!- declaraba sora, mientras la distancia entre ambos disminuía, y solo la voz de Matt se escuchaba decir.

-¡Sora te amo!... ¡Te amo!... ¡Te amo!- y la distancia entre ambos era casi nula, Sora podía sentir la respiración de Matt, y él, la respiración de ella. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, y justo cuando faltaba un milímetro para el tan ansiado contacto; Matt se enderezó y viendo a Sora, balbuceo.

-¡Riiing!... ¡Riiing!... ¡Riiing!-

Fin del sueño de Sora

* * *

Sora volvió a la realidad, mientras el ruido infernal que la despertó de su hermoso sueño sonaba sin fin cercano.

¡Riiing!... ¡Riiing!... ¡Riiing!... ¡Riiing!

La pelirroja se dirigió a la sala de su casa y contestando el teléfono, hablo furiosa y frustrada.

-hola, casa de la familia Takenouchi!-

-¡Hola Sora, soy Izzi! ¿Solo te hablaba para saber si pasaba por ti para ir al concierto?- decía simplemente el castaño experto en computadoras. Mientras Sora lo maldecía una y mil veces, para después contestar.

-¡Claro!- pero en su mente, seguía maldiciendo al castaño.

-"_¡__maldito Izzi, arruinaste el mejor sueño que había tenido desde ayer en la noche! ¡Y justo cuando estábamos por besarnos! ¡Hmp! Lo bueno es que eso pasara en unas horas, y no será un sueño_"- terminaba de pensar una alegre Sora, solo de imaginar que ese beso que siempre se le negaba en sueños, se cumpliría en unas cuantas horas. Así que volviendo a suspirar, corto la llamada mientras se iba a arreglar para la mejor noche buena de su vida.

* * *

Regresando a París, la pareja de amigos/novios se hallaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Deneuve. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero mostrando una sonrisa por parte de Tai, hizo que Catherine se contagiará de la seguridad del nipón, así que abriendo la puerta exclamó al interior de la casa.

-¡Hemos llegado!... ¡Mamá, papá!... ¡Taichi ha venido para que lo conozcan!- los jóvenes se adentraron a la casa pero nadie respondía. Cath estaba preocupada, pues sus padres nunca salían sin dejarle una nota en la entrada de la casa, y al entrar no halló la dichosa nota informando de su salida. Tai que notó la preocupación de Catherine, simplemente reafirmó su agarre con la delicada mano de la rubia, para hacerle notar que no estaba sola, él estaba ahí con ella.

Ya habían revisado la sala, el comedor y la cocina; solo faltaba el estudio del padre de Catherine. Y justo cuando estaban por acercarse a la puerta de la dichosa habitación, escucharon risas provenientes del interior del estudio, pero para Catherine se le venía el mundo encima, pues en el interior del estudio no solo estaban sus padres sino también él. El tipo que jugo con ella, aquel que simplemente le mintió diciendo que la amaba, el patán que solo estuvo con ella mientras regresaba con su antigua novia. Catherine no sabía qué hacer, toda la confianza que tenía en un principio; desapareció al escuchar esa risa. Por su parte Tai veía la reacción de su amiga/novia al oír aquellas risas provenientes del interior de la habitación, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a la rubia, mientras Cath escondía su rostro en el pecho de Tai. El castaño al verla tan indefensa e insegura; le hablo al oído, mientras sus manos viajaban por toda su espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

-Cath, tranquilízate y cuéntame porque...- pero el castaño no termino su dialogo, pues la rubia con una voz débil le interrumpió.

-Él... Él esta con mis padres... Esta platicando con mis padres, en el estudio de mi padre- murmuraba la rubia. Mientras Tai; aun abrazando y reconfortando a su amiga/novia, le dijo de manera suave y tierna.

-Tranquilízate, ya no pienses en él, recuerda que ahora estamos juntos, y yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo. ¡Así que es hora de que "mis suegros" sepan quién es en realidad ese idiota!- termino exclamando, muy seguro de sus palabras el primogénito de la familia Yagami mientras seguía abrazando a Catherine.

La rubia al oír las convincentes palabras del castaño, dejo de llorar y volviendo a tener la confianza de hace minutos. Llamó a la puerta, mientras las risas del interior cesaban y solo el caminar de alguien se escuchaba. La puerta fue abierta y en ella se pudo apreciar a una mujer parecida a Catherine, pero con unos cuantos años más encima. La mujer al ver a su hija abrazada del desconocido joven castaño, que tenía delante de ella, frunció el ceño y desaprobando el actuar de su hija, exclamó.

-¿Catherine Deneuve, qué haces abrazada de este desconocido? ¡Mientras tu novio te espera para celebrar noche buena contigo y con nosotros!- Catherine se estremeció unos segundos al ver esa actitud raramente vista en su madre, pero al sentir el pulgar de Tai recorriendo el dorso de su mano, logro calmarse y con seguridad en sus palabras, dijo.

-¡Este desconocido, como le dices madre! ¡Es Taichi Yagami y es mi verdadero novio! ¿No sé quién sea ese _desconocido_ que esta con ustedes? Pero espero que por lo menos no vuelvas a insultar a Taichi!- exclamó una segura Catherine, mientras Tai la abrazaba con más cariño. Y los padres de la rubia veía detenidamente al pelinegro al lado suyo, por su parte el mencionado pelinegro se encontraba nervioso por la mirada que le daban los ahí presentes, pues ya no solo eran los padres de su ex novia; sino también ella y su nuevo novio. Quienes lo miraban con una mirada asesina.

-Dime Bernard, ¿es cierto lo que dice mi hija? ¿Qué tú no eres su novio?- pregunto furioso el padre de Catherine, un hombre alto y robusto, poseedor de una mirada y una voz que demandaban respeto. De cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y de piel, un tono más bronceado que el de su hija y esposa. Vestido con traje de vestir negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra con vivos plateados, y calzado de piel negro bien lustrado.

Por su parte el, ahora, conocido Bernard; era de complexión delgada, con unos ojos del mismo tono que su color de cabello, y poseedor de una piel igual de bronceada que el rubio delante de él. Su vestimenta; unos jeans deslavados, sudadera deportiva blanca con gris y detalles en negro, mientras su calzado eran; un par de tenis de color negro, de la misma marca que la sudadera.

El pobre chico no sabía que contestar debido al pánico provocado por la mirada del rubio adulto que se hallaba delante suyo.

-...- era lo único que hizo Bernard, guardar silencio. Mientras Catherine volvía a hablar, dando el golpe de gracia.

-Anda Bernard, diles que salimos un par de veces en el pasado. Pero todo mientras regresaban con tu verdadera novia, aquella de la cual esperabas un simple llamado, aquella en la que pensabas mientras me decías cosas bonitas, aquella a la cual mirabas con dulzura y amor... Snif... Aquella... Snif... Aquella... Snif snif- pero Catherine no pudo terminar su acusación al ponerse a llorar, solo de recordar cómo fue engañada por el pelinegro que se hallaba delante de su padre. Tai lo único que hizo fue abrazar con cariño a Catherine, mientras esta lloraba en su pecho y el castaño la consolaba.

-¡shhh!... ¡Tranquila Cath, recuerda que estoy aquí contigo! ¡Y nada ni nadie podrá acerté daño mientras yo pueda impedirlo!- decía dulcemente Tai, mientras Catherine solamente sollozaba y los señores Deneuve confirmaban que Tai en verdad era el novio ideal para su adorada hija.

Por su parte, Bernard trato de huir pero siendo agarrado por el señor Deneuve, recibió una amenaza que casi hace se moje en los pantalones.

-Bernard si te vuelves a acercar a Catherine para hacerle cualquier mal, te prometo que moveré cielo, mar y tierra para hacerte pagar por cada lágrima que derrame mi princesa por tu culpa- dijo amenazantemente el señor Deneuve, de nombre Armand. Para después agregar.

-Eso si no se me adelanta el joven Taichi- término la amenaza el señor Armand, mientras soltaba a Bernard, y éste salía de la residencia Deneuve.

Mientras los jóvenes amigos/novios seguían abrazados, ante la atenta y alegre mirada de los padres de Catherine, estos un solo pensamiento tenían en la mente.

-"_¡__hacen una bonita pareja!_"-

Fin capítulo 4.

Y como ven hubo un encuentro entre Cath y su ex, así como el inicio de una relación entre la misma Cath y Tai. El conocimiento de Mimí sobre la habilidad de composición de Tai, y los sueños absurdos de Sora, quien no sabe el triste y solitario futuro que le espera jajajajaja (risa de villano de película barata). Nota final, no tengo nada en contra de Sora, pero para esta historia la haré sufrir y mucho muahahahaha (otra risa de villano patético).

Espero sus reviews acerca del capítulo de hoy. No tengan miedo a escribir lo que piensan, todo será aceptado y visto como crítica constructiva. Todo, siempre y cuando haya respeto.

También quiero agradecer a: **Nogizaka Haruka**, **Treeofsakuras** y a **Adrit126**. Por los reviews que publicaron sobre el capítulo pasado, espero y el capítulo de hoy también sea de su agrado.

Y antes que se me olvidé, quiero informarles que debido a la época de carnavales en la que estamos, me temo que pausare mis historias hasta que pasen los carnavales de la zona oriente de la Ciudad de México (debido a que asisto y participó en ellos cada año), y eso será hasta la segunda semana de abril. Pero no se preocupen, pues en esa semana será cuando actualicé todas mis historias en desarrollo. Posiblemente sean dos capítulos los que suba en esa semana o uno sumamente largo.

Ahora sin más nada que notificar me despido deseándoles los mejores deseos a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, saludos ^_^


End file.
